1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing device for rotatably supporting a shaft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a shaft (that is provided for feeding a paper sheet) is inserted in a bearing that is received in a receiver hole formed through a bearing receiver plate of a frame, so that the shaft is rotatably supported by the frame via the bearing, as disclosed in JP-S62-297540-A. The bearing receiver plate has, in addition to the receiver hole, a cutout that extends from the receiver hole and opens outwardly of the bearing receiver plate, so that the bearing can be introduced into the receiver hole via the cutout. When the bearing is introduced into the receiver hole so as to be fitted at its tubular body portion (fitting portion) in the receiver hole, the bearing is rotated relative to the bearing receiver plate so as to be positioned in a predetermined position in which a protrusion and an operating arm of the bearing cooperate with each other to grip the bearing receiver plate therebetween. In this instance, a boss formed on the operating arm of the bearing is fitted in an engaging hole formed in the bearing receiver plate, whereby the bearing is fixed to the frame. This arrangement enables the shaft to be rotatably supported by the frame through the small number of the components, and permits the shaft to be easily attached and removed to and from the frame, by simply rotating the bearing relative to the frame.